


Warmth

by Virgo8300



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgo8300/pseuds/Virgo8300
Summary: "Don't you ever want to run away?""From..?""I don't know, just everything. Not forever, of course, but every once in a while?"





	Warmth

Sleep. That was all he wanted. 

Dropping his bag and phone, Jinwoo tiredly flopped into the perfectly made hotel bed and let his entire body go limp, sinking into probably the softest mattress he had had in a while. Other than his own mattress back home in Korea of course. 

Astro had just gotten to their hotel room in Hong Kong after a busy schedule full of interviews, rehearsals and promoting as a group for their last astroad concert coming up very soon. 

As Astro's leader, JinJin, he was satisfied with the productive day but as Park Jinwoo, he was exhausted. A needed break was what he wanted but at this time, it was probably impossible. He let out a deep sigh as he reached for his phone and turned it on to see the time. It read 9:29 PM. Jinwoo knew he needed to get up and do his usual night routine of getting washed up and changing but he laid for just a few more minutes, contemplating whether it was worth it to leave the comfort of the bed. However, a light knock at his hotel door snapped him out of thoughts...

Reluctantly he lifted himself from his bed and went over to open the door, thinking it was one of the managers who had forgotten something. He was surprised when he was greeted by a taller figure; his boyfriend, Dongmin. It seemed like he had already changed and done his nightly routine based on his simple clothing and still perfect bare face.

“Hey..” Jinwoo smiled tiredly and Dongmin answered with a fond smile of his own which always melted Jinwoo’s heart no matter how many times he had seen it before. 

He took a step aside and invited his boyfriend into the room but not before checking the hallway of the hotel to see if any guests, managers or other members were watching them. The usual. Dongmin entered quickly and the moment Jinwoo closed the door quietly, he let out a surprised giggle when he felt the taller hugging him from behind and kissing the top of his head. 

“Did I wake you up?” Dongmin asked, still hugging Jinwoo and with his chin placed on his head. 

Jinwoo shook his head and walked over to his bed to pick up his phone but still not being let loose by his boyfriend, which made moving difficult. “I haven't even changed yet, I'm just dead tired.” he chuckled. “You seem pretty clingy today,” he remarked when he finally reached his phone and opened it.

Dongmin pouted playfully “What? You can be clingy all you want with me but when I do it it's bad?” He huffed “I'm offended”

Jinwoo simply rolled his eyes and turned to face his boyfriend face to face. “Didn't say it was bad though, you know I'm a sucker for hugs.”

“As if it wasn't obvious.”

“Shut up.”

Dongmin giggled and placed another kiss on Jinwoo’s forehead “You have worked hard today you know? I’m proud of our leader for helping us deal with rehearsals and interviews.”

“What can I say?” Jinwoo sat down on the edge of the bed “I'm simply the best.” He received no answer except for a playful hit on his bicep. 

“Now it's my turn to tell you to shut up.” Dongmin smirked, “Like I didn't stay up with you until god knows what hour to help you practice your English.” He giggled.

“Still..”

“Anyways,” Dongmin sat next to Jinwoo and let his upper body fall into the soft mattress and relax him. “I'm glad I caught you before going to bed because I wanted to ask you something.”

Jinwoo joined and laid on the bed for a few seconds before deciding that placing his head on Dongmin’s chest and wrapping his arm over his body was a better option. They stayed in comfortable silence for a minute. Maybe two. Until Dongmin broke the silence between them. 

“We should leave..”

Jinwoo, who had been slowly been closing his eyes and dozing off now had his eyes open and questioning his boyfriend’s statement. He didn't move however and simply replied: “To where?”

“I'm not sure. We could go anywhere. Paris? Mexico City? New York? Or maybe just Korea, if you're feeling homesick already.”

Jinwoo closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh, imagining going to all those places together with Dongmin while listening to the soft heartbeat in his ear that was pressed against his chest. 

Both of them lost in the jungles of the city buildings and streets. Not caring, just being with each other in a foreign place full of excitement and love. It would be nice. Of course, he knew his boyfriend wasn't serious, they simply couldn't afford just getting up and leaving everything and everyone, especially in circumstances like these where they hadn’t come out to talk about their relationship or sexualities. Not yet at least. However, he couldn't help but entertain the thought. 

“I think I prefer just here where we are... Hong Kong...”

Dongmin didn't answer but laughed a couple of seconds later and Jinwoo felt the vibrations in his chest as he did. “Then,” he began, “Let's go to Hong Kong.”

Jinwoo opened his eyes once again and laughed quietly at the statement “Very funny.”

“I'm serious.”

“Sure you are.” He shifted his position to lay on his side and Dongmin followed but sustained his head up with an arm, looking at Jinwoo. His expression calm but with a hint of mischief and hope just like a child...

Dongmin let out a soft breath "Don't you ever want to run away?"

"From..?"

"I don't know, just everything. Not forever, of course, but every once in a while?"

Jinwoo thought to himself, knowing what Dongmin was referring to. They both had their important roles in the group, Jinwoo as the leader and Dongmin as the promoter of the group. With the endless schedules, troubles with the company, there were times when it was overwhelming having those kinds of responsibilities on their shoulders. Luckily though, as a group, Astro went through thin and thick together, however not even the other members fully understood the amount of stress that was on Dongmin and Jinwoo all the time. 

That’s how it started, they found solace by simply talking, venting their frustrations out at the end of the day and the other would understand and more importantly, listen. Eventually, they got to know more about each other during the talks, more than they had done during the time they lived together as trainees and group members. They both broke in front of one of the other, saw each other at their strongest and at their weakest. The long nights in either of their rooms or in the living room when they didn’t want to wake up the other members, full of sounds of light crying, comforting words, reassurances, laughs and comfortable silence. Full of soft hugs and cuddles, lingering hand-holding and gentle hair tucking behind the ear.

They never meant for it to go as far as it did, but the reality of the situation, that they both had to face eventually, was that this had become so much more. They couldn’t lie to each other or themselves anymore. Jinwoo hadn’t ever wanted to run away out of fear so much as the moment he came to this realization. He was glad he didn’t though because he learned Dongmin felt the exact same way as he clung onto him, sobbing into the taller’s shirt, apologizing to him for being selfish and afraid. Dongmin’s answer was to embrace Jinwoo and sob with him, also apologizing repeatedly until through the wiped tears, flushed cheeks and soft confessions, their lips met. 

The rest of the night was a mess of emotions and a blur but when Jinwoo woke up the next morning surrounded by a pair of arms in his room, feeling at peace and safe seeing that it was Dongmin’s arms and that he was sleeping peacefully, he had another realization. All their fears, all the challenges, they both didn’t have to face anything alone anymore. They now had each other. For that, both of them were forever grateful.

“Yeah, all the time,” Jinwoo said after coming back from his thoughts, feeling that familiar warm feeling. "But I don't really need to leave, not when I have you.." He looked at Dongmin who smiled out of embarrassment, cheeks, and ears turning pink.

Flustered Dongmin was Jinwoo’s favorite and so he decided to tease him a bit more by planting a very tired but gentle kiss on his cheek. Just as planned, Dongmin became even redder much to his own dismay. Jinwoo knew how to ruffle him up, not that it took much that is.

Dongmin laid on his side to face Jinwoo as well, pulling him closer, heart fluttering and full of love for his boyfriend and finally kissed his lips sweetly. The warm sensation in Jinwoo’s entire body grew and his tiredness and worries vanished by that kiss only. He loved him. He knew that.

Gently caressing Jinwoo’s cheek after separating from their kiss, Dongmin smiled once again “You’re right..” Just like his boyfriend, Dongmin already knew that no matter where he or Jinwoo left, they would always come back and in a way, call it silly, they were each other’s home. They are and have always been right for each other.

Before he did anything else, Dongmin’s thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Jinwoo’s light snoring muffled in his chest. He carefully carried his leader and placed him in a more comfortable place in the bed, a fond smile plastered on his face. Removing the bed sheets to cover Jinwoo and make space for himself, Dongmin slowly laid next to the shorter man, pulling him closer for him to be able to spoon him. He reached out for the lamp on the side table to turn it off and after that, he began to drift away and dream about him and his boyfriend visiting and traveling anywhere. Together. 

He loved him. He knew that

They both knew.

**Author's Note:**

> A jincha drabble because I'm desperate for more of this ship :')
> 
> Follow me on twt: @namsoowooily


End file.
